Freeze My Fears Away
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Rogue has just been sexually hurt both physically and emotionally. After being attacked straight after, he slowly falls to his death, to only be saved by Gray. After telling Gray everything, the ice mage takes on the duty of protecting him, but Rogue feels as though he doesn't deserve Gray. But now Sting hates Gray's guts, and Natsu's showing some affection Gray is no need of.
1. Emotional Scars of Fear

**I know I have a lot of stories but I had this old one lying around in my room so I decided to type it up. now I'm posting it just to see what you guys think. if you like it I'll continue it. if you don't I guess it'll be just like a oneshot. well it kind of is a oneshot but like I said if you like it I can continue.**

**as always thx for reading! and sorry for any mistakes.**

Parting ways with his team, Gray walked home yet again after a long and tiresome mission with Natsu and the crew. He couldn't wait to run home and throw himself into his covers. The whole day took away not only his energy but also his patience. So the least he wanted was to go back to the guild and for another encounter with Juvia. He didn't understand why that woman couldn't see that he, Gray Fullbuster, did not like her in that kind of way. She was clingy and a little over protective but that wasn't why he didn't accept her feelings. He just wasn't ready for a relationship. He didn't even feel the need to be ready for one. Or was her just not interested in Juvia? He couldn't tell which the stronger feeling was, but he did know for a fact that a relationship with Juvia was out of the question.

As he walked home, he closed his eyes and thought about the future. That was something he rarely thought of, future. To him it was probably a little too much to think of fully at the moment. Even so he could picture himself with a wife, in a house, still a mage and taking care of himself and his family. But with whom where and when, was just something he couldn't think of. He wasn't trying to push himself to do everything _right now_ but after seeing Alzack and Bisca, he couldn't help but wonder what his future held for him. Would he fall for a woman in the guild? Would she even be a mage? He decided to just give up on thinking about from the small headache he was getting from it all.

He opened his eyes and peered up to the front doorsteps of his house. After a small sigh he lifted his leg up and started up the stairs till he heard a cry of pain in the distance. He froze mid-way in unlocking his door and turned around in its direction. Should he go after it? He heard the cry again and that was all it took for him to understand his choice in action, go.

He ran down the woods and into a forest of trees following the strong sense of magic nearby. Was somebody attacking one of the town's people? A dark mage? If so he needed to hurry. He tried his best to get there as fast as he could before something serious happened. The cry sounded again and it rung his ears with a stinging pain of sympathy. He needed to speed up but it was almost as if his legs weren't doing their best. He was sure the voice belonged to a male. It somehow sounded familiar as if he heard it before. And if that was the case of it being someone he knew, he really need to hurry.

He sped through the trees hoping he could get there in time. He could tell he was close. Closer than close, he was just were the screams were coming from but he saw nothing. He took a step forward and looked around. Nothing was there at all and the cries stopped. What the heck was that? Just then a body came falling out of the sky. Gray's eyes widen and he took off of towards it. The body was rapidly falling and Gray wasn't sure if he was going to reach it in time. He jumped up and grabbed it just in time before he noticed he had just jumped off of a cliff. He held the body tightly to his chest as he fell towards the ground and landing in a pit of dirt making it parade around them in a cloud of dust. His body tumbled down the rest of the slope and landed in a pool of water.

Gray hadn't noticed, but he closed his eyes. Opening them, he saw the body floating in the water slowly sinking towards the bottom. Gray quickly swam over and grabbed it before swimming up to the surface for air. When he made it to the top he paddled over to shore and pulled the body with him onto the muddy surface of the bank. He threw himself onto the ground and tried to catch his breath. Then it dawned on him, that body that face, it was that dragon slayer from Sabertooth! He snapped his head back over the body lying beside him.

"No way" he mumbled. He stared at the other male for a second before noticing he wasn't breathing. "Oh crap! Hey!" he yelled shaking the dragon slayer. "Wake up!" he shook him a few more times though it wasn't helping the situation any better. He looked around for any unexpected guest and looked back down at the other male with a gulp. He had to do it, to save him. _What the heck happened to this guy anyway?_ He thought to himself. Either way that didn't help the boat he was in right now. He sighed and leaned in. he pulled back just inches away from the dragon slayer's mouth, quickly shaking his head. "No Gray don't do it" he muttered. He looked back at the dragon slayer and frowned. His black hair sticking to his face from being wet and his face slightly pale. "Oh mavis" he said "no Gray you have to do it, you're saving his life, that's all" he took a deep breath, leaned back in and closed his eyes as he sealed his lips over the other male's. He sat there like that for a second breathing life into the other man before his eyes widen and he pulled back coughing out water.

He sighed and went to turn back to the other mage when he slammed his head into something else just as hard. He yelled out in pain and stood up gripping his forehead. "Ah Fuc-!" he paused realizing what he hit his head on. He looked back down to the other man sitting up holding his head in the palms of his hands. "Oh hey, you alright? Sorry about that" Gray said kneeling back down to the dragon slayer. He turned away and swatted Gray's out stretched hand away. "Hey don't be like that! I said I was sorry" Gray slurred grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

Red eyes pierced into his and glared at him. "Get your filthy hands off me" he snapped. Gray stared at him for a second before those red eyes widened and he quickly got up. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Thank you for the help, but I have to go. Excuse me" he started turn around and walked away.

"Oh hey wait that's-" the dragon slayer yelped as he fell back into the water. Gray raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "The way back to the pond" he finished. He sighed and walked back over to the edge and held a hand out to the Sabertooth mage now coming but up to the surface. "Here" he said waiting for the other man to take it, but he didn't. Instead he ignored Gray and got back onto shone by himself.

"I know what you're doing" he said looking back at Gray. "You're just trying to be nice to me to get something out of this aren't you?" Gray stood confused before anger flooded his mood.

"What the hell man!" he yelled. "I just saved your life and that's how you're gonna treat me? Look I saved you because I wanted to. Don't be absurd and think I want something out of you. I don't even know you other than the magic games. Your Rogue Cheney right? One of the twin dragon slayers that fought Natsu and Gajeel."

Rogue frowned but nodded his head. "I think your name was Gray, my memory isn't like his but you were the one who defeated Rufus am I right?"

"Yeah I was. Now, what's your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yeah problem. Gonna explain why you were acting like a spoiled little brat a few seconds ago?" rogue looked away with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I just- I'm just- I shouldn't stay around you for too long. I don't want to close and then for you or someone to use me again."

"Used you? What do you mean?"

Rogue's expression darkened. "It's better not to tell you. I'll be on my way now"

Gray grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him back "fine you don't have to explain to me but you could at least tell me why you were falling out the sky." Rogue sighed.

"Battle. I was in the middle of trying to get away from my guild when an unknown enemy attacked me. We fought and they attacked with some kind of wind magic. I was thrown into the sky and blacked out before knowing the rest." Gray stared at him for a moment and then starting to pull him back towards his house. "Wait, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"My place, whoever that was attacking you is sure to come after you again. I can't just let you go off by yourself in the middle of nowhere. You can stay at my place until we find out who this is attacking you." Gray said looking around for some kind of indication of where to go. Or where he was at. He sighed as he realized he was starting to get a headache again.

Rogue watched the other man. "Umm thank you. But I think I should head to a hotel or something. I shouldn't get too close to you-"

Gray turned around and frowned at him "shut up and let me help you. I don't know what the hell you're talking about with this using shit but I'm helping you because that's what I chose to do. I have no intentions of using you. This is only the first time I've had a full conversation with you. Just look at it like a thank you for helping us back at the magic games. Sounds better?" He didn't even wait for a response before pulling the mage with him in through a forest of trees. He noticed it was the same he went through in the beginning. What was he doing out here again anyway? Oh yeah looking for the person who was crying out in pain. Oh crap! He forgot all about it!

He turned back to rogue who stared back at him. Maybe it was him….. Gray awkwardly grabbed the other man by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Scream for me"

Rogue blinked a few times as if trying to figure out if he heard correctly. "Excuse me?" there was silence for a moment then Gray let him go and shook his head.

"Never mind forget it, come on I know where we're at now"

"o-oh. Ok"

~X~

Gray unlocked his door and tumbled in with a sigh of relief. After all it was rogue. After explaining what he was out looking for, rogue told him it possibly could have been him that was yelling out in pain, apparently he was dealing with a hard opponent.

Rogue walked in behind him and peered around. "Thank you for helping me" he said again. Gray looked back at him and nodded.

"Oh yeah, no problem." He said. "Want something to drink?" rogue nodded.

"Water would be fine." Gray walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass setting it on the table before pulling out a container of water from his fridge. He poured a bit in then walked the glasses over to rogue and handed him one. Rogue took it with a short thank you and downed the contents.

Gray sighed and took a seat at his table and motioning for rogue to join him. The other man did and sat across from the ice mage. "I don't want to force you or anything" gray started his expression blank towards the dragon slayer, "but I kind of want to know why you won't get within ten feet of me" it was true the whole time on the walk back rogue stood a ways from him and avoided conversation. Even now Gray could tell he didn't want to talk so he was sort of pushing his luck.

Rogue directed his red eyes up to gray and frowned. "I apologize" he said. Gray waved him off.

"Stop apologizing and answer my question"

Rogue shifted nervously in his seat. "Well, if you insist on knowing I could tell you just a little." He looked away glaring at the empty cup in his hands "But this is only between the two of us." He added sternly.

Gray nodded slowly. "Yeah alright" he said.

Rogue took in a breath and started. "Sabertooth is in a state of debt right now. Sting has been stressing over bills and staying late nights calling other guilds for help. So far nobody has come to our assistance. Our old guild master has put us so far in debt to the point where we can't even pay our guild expenses like lights bills or water bills. Sting is really stressed out and the guild is being criticized for being irresponsible or having an irresponsible guild master in other words blaming everything on sting. Even though none of this is his fault. I wanted to help but all I could do was go on missions to try and help pay. Others soon followed suit and tried pitching in but we're just that far in debt that even a month's worth of continuous missions from almost all the guild members won't pay it off. If this keeps up we will be forced to disband. Sting is doing everything in his ability to help but nothing he does seems to work. He stays locked up in his office day in and day out. I'm worried for him but there is nothing we can do but hope that some change in events would come

Soon they did and a guild contacted us stating they could help us. Sting was so relieved but the only problem was they need a few of the guild members to do favors as in a payback for lending us money. Sting was sure at first not knowing what these 'favors' were so to be on the save side he didn't send any female members. He asked me to tag along just in case anything happened. I agreed and the next day we went off to the other guild. This guild….. It wasn't like one I've seen before. It was horrible.

They ended up being a dark guild that the magic council has been looking for called Immortal Skull. They used us. They took everyone one by one into small rooms towards the back. I was tied up in the opposite direction and considered a threat for being powerful and a dragon slayer. They- they-…." Gray stared at the other man as his hands began to tremble with fear and if breath becoming uneasy. Rogue looked back up at Gray and his eyes were filled with hurt and despair.

"h-hey" gray said leaning in and going to grab the other male. "You don't have to continue" rogue pushed away and his teeth clenched with a growl at gray.

"Don't touch me" he sneered. Gray quickly retreated. Gray realized what he went through. He bit the inside of his bottom lip and looked away. How could someone do that? "They raped my guild mates. Each and every one of them that went. One by one" gray's eyes went wide and he suddenly stood up knocking his chair back with him. He was breathing uneasily and he backed away slowly from the other mage.

"Rogue, you don't have-"

"I couldn't help them!" he yelled as he buried his head into his hands. "I was helpless. Sting trusted me to protect them but I didn't….. I couldn't save them. I was useless."

"Rogue!"

"then they walked over to me…they- they did the same to me in that dark, cold room as my guild mates screamed in the back ground their shouts of terror burning my ears with guilt because I couldn't save them"

"SHUT THE HEll UP OK!" Rogue snapped his head up to Gray as the ice mage slammed his hands flat on the table in front of him. He took in a breath and pushed off the table turning away. How the heck could he walk on his two feet when that happened to him? Gray was positive he wouldn't even be able to look another man in the eye knowing that's what happened to himself. No wonder rogue wouldn't let him touch him. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. "I just didn't want you to relive that. But it makes sense now. Immortal skull huh? Never heard of them but their gonna hear of fairy tail." He turned back to rogue and walked up to him slowly and cautiously. "Rogue I'm not going to hurt you ok, I'm going to be the one who protects you. I'll tell my master and we could-"

"NO!" rogue shouted. Gray frowned. "You told me it was only between the two of us. Please. I can't have other people knowing that this happened to Sabertooth. It would just pressure sting more than he already is. I don't want to hurt him more than he already is." Gray nodded understanding but he couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

"I have to do something. Is there anything I could do" Gray wanted to help. After hearing something like that he couldn't just let rogue walk out by himself. He could do something crazy or end up killing those people who hurt him and his guild mates as revenge. He had to keep an eye on him.

Rouge looked back down to his hands. "Could I….. I don't want to be a bother, but is it alright if I just stay here? I can't go back there to my guild knowing I didn't do anything to protect them" gray nodded franticly.

"Yeah of course! As long as you have to. You should go through this alone" Gray took a few more cautious steps to rogue and hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder. Rogue flinched but he didn't pull away. "Like I said I'll protect you. For now we need to get out of our wet clothes." Rogue nodded and stood up.

Gray took one lost look at the dragon slayer for any signs of unsureness before leading him to the bathroom. Rouge followed after him and this time walking a little closer. It made Gray feel better about this situation. When he made it to his bathroom, he opened the door and let Rogue in.

"I'll be back need anything before I go?" Gray asked gently. Rogue shook his head, so gray went to close the door and walk away when rogue reach out and grabbed him. "Rogue?" the shadow dragon slayer didn't say anything. Then he let go.

"I'm sorry, go ahead" he said turning away. Gray stood there wondering if he should really leave him alone. He closed his eyes took and deep breath and closed the door.

He turned placing his back on the door and frowned. What the heck was happening?

~X~

Gray grabbed some clothes and walked back to the bathroom he guessed him and rogue were about the same size. He knocked twice and waited for the other man to acknowledge him, but he heard nothing. He knocked again but there was nothing. He started to panic and went for the door knob, turning it. It was locked.

"Hey! Rogue you ok!" he called no answer. He tried to turn the door knob again but it was useless. He ran back to his room and looked for something he could he could use to open the door. Then he remembered the trick Erza showed him. He just needed something flat enough to fit between the door and wall. He paced around in a hurry and started rummaging through random items. He looked into his wallet and took out the card Max gave him for his shop a while back. He ran back to the bathroom and jammed the card right between the slip in the door and pushing the door open. It worked and the door flew open to a surprised rogue his sword in his hands and his arm bleeding

"Idiot!" yelled walking over and snatching the sword out of his hands. "What heck were you trying to do kill yourself!" he grabbed the other man and pulled him into a hug. Rogue stood there letting him hold him. "That's it, I'm not leaving you by yourself anymore. You'll end up killing yourself before the week is out!" Rogue awkwardly wrapped his arms around Gray's waist and buried his face in his chest.

"I- I'm sorry" he mumbled into the raven haired boy's chest. "I just- it kind of just happened" Gray frowned.

"I don't care how it happened, don't do it again." He pushed the other male off of him and grabbed his wrist. "You need to get this bandaged. But first change out of those wet clothes" Rogue nodded and took the clothes Gray handed him. "I'm turning around so can change but I'm not leaving" he said turning completely and waited for Rogue to change.

Rogue looked down to the clothes in his hands before he started to strip.

~X~

Gray sat on his couch and puffed out a sigh. Rogue sat next to him with his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes closed. Gray stared at him. He could tell what he was thinking, he could just see a dragon slayer hurt on the inside because of one stupid guild. He wanted to go to 'immortal skull' and beat the crap out of them for just using those people like that. What kind of monster was the master over that guild? Was he the one that order those people to do that to rogue and his guild mates? If so he was going to be in a world of pain when Gray got done with him. Gray wanted to help, he really did but there was nothing he could do considering rogue didn't want anybody to know what he went through. Gray could understand that but was there some way he could help rogue but at the same time keeping everything a secret.

He didn't want to come off to Rogue as just helping him out of sympathy but honestly he didn't understand why he was so attached to him. It pained him deeply to know this was happening to rogue. He didn't want anything else to happen to him so his best option was to stay by his side and protect the dragon slayer. But there were also the scars weighing down on his heart. The emotional scars. Gray didn't know how to heal those. He had his own emotional scars to heal. How could he handle both his and rogue's? No. he didn't need to think like that. He had to do as much as he could to fix the damage that had been made on this man. He wanted to. He somehow felt like he needed to. Looking at the dragon slayer now, he could tell he was worn out. His head rested on his knees and his breathing steady. He was asleep. Gray grabbed him and decided to put him to bed, it was late.

It wouldn't be a good choice to leave him alone in his guest room. Gray frowned. He did have the option of letting him sleep in his bed. Gray could just sleep on his chair that he had in the corner of the room. That worked right? That way he could keep an eye on the other man.

Decision made he picked rogue up and carried him to his room. He kicked the door open and laid the sleep form on his bed after walking in and kicking the door behind him closed. He pulled the covers over him and walk over to his chair curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. Tomorrow he had to find a way to get revenge on that dark guild without exposing Rogue. It would be tricky but he could just stay at home all day keeping Rogue out of the human eye. He should probably contact Sting and let him know that rogue was safe. He did know what happened right? He was the guild master so maybe someone had told him what happened already.

He let out a sigh and let himself drift away from his thoughts and into a world filled of dreams.

Rogue opened his eyes and peered up to the ceiling. He didn't know how to repay Gray for the kindness he has given him. He was sure he didn't need any kindness with the things he did. He should have protected his guild mates, but he couldn't do that. Sting must have been disappointed in him. He was disappointed in himself. He sat up into a sitting position and pulled his legs up to his chest before looking down at the bandage wrapped around his wound. He was so angry with himself that he slashed at his arm with anger to only be found out by Gray. The ice mage had caringly wrapped his arm up for him and scolded him to never doing that again. He softened at the thought of Gray. He wanted to feel his arms around him again. He felt safe and secured in those arms.

Then he noticed the body slumped in a chair towards his right. It was Gray, snoring softly. He frowned at his position knowing it had to be uncomfortable. But he endured it so Rouge could have the bed. He thought it wasn't fair so he got up and pulled the other man into the bed with him. Gray was a lot heavier than he looked though, but rogue managed to pull him on to the large bed. Sighing when he was done he pulled the covers over the raven haired boy and leaned into him. Gray immediately shot up their heads colliding again.

"Sweet mavis that hurt!" he yelled holding his head in his hands, wincing in pain. He looked over to rogue doing the same and raised an eyebrow. "Did I sleep walk into the bed? Sorry about that-"

"No" Rogue said raising his head to look at the ice mage. "I just pulled you out of the chair. It looked uncomfortable. I didn't want to deprive you of your own bed in your house because of me."

"Shut up Rogue. I did it because I cared" gray smiled "I don't mind sleeping on the chair. You need to rest I bet you have a hundred things swirling in your head"

"Yes but-"

"No more buts go to sleep"

Rogue frowned as Gray turned to get out of the bed. He grabbed him. Gray froze. "Gray, stay with me please" Gray's head snapped to the dragon slayer.

"Wha? Oh…. Ok" he climbed back in and pulled the covers over them. "Maybe you'll feel better and relaxed with someone else. You might even have better dreams. Women say I have that effect on them"

"Are you trying to say you're a charm for sweet dreams?"

Gray laughed. "Maybe, now go to sleep." Rogue smiled but he almost immediately got rid of it. He didn't deserve to smile. He really didn't deserve Gray, but he craved for the other male to be close to him like his favorite meal. I shouldn't but he did and it didn't look like he was going to stop soon. So he nudged himself just a little closer to the cold but warm body beside him before hesitantly wrapping his arms around gray. Gray did push him off but instead patted his head. "Good night" he mumbled.

Rogue closed his eyes. "Thank you Gray"

"Shut up and sleep"

**comment and tell me if you want me to continue this or keep it as a one shot**


	2. The Deep Pain of Worry

Rogue woke up to the sweet smell of Vanilla and Bacon. He rolled over in the bed and found no sight of Gray. He panicked a little looking around the room for him. He buried his head into Gray's soft pillow and whimpered. Even when he saw Gray, what was he supposed to do? Just walk around and act like yesterday didn't happen. The crushing fact of it all was that it did happen. Would Gray be disgusted with him? Was he disgusted now? Was that why he was gone? Rogue was disgusted with himself. But above it all, he still had some feelings for Gray.

He rolled back on to his side and sighed. He was thinking too much, Gray didn't seem to care about the little details. He seemed more interested in the fact that some other guild was out doing those kind of things to other people and it was up to him, being the only person that knew about it other than the victims themselves, to find these people and punish them for what they have done. Just how many people did they do that to other than his comrades? It was sickening to think there may be more people out there hurt by them.

Rogue wanted to see Gray. He wanted to hug him. The feeling didn't seem to go away and he didn't seem to be going back to sleep with the thought of Gray in his brain, so he tugged himself out of the bed and walked downstairs. The smell got stronger as he descended down the steps. He peered into the kitchen to see a rather happy and naked Gray. Rogue paused and stared at the other man as he swung his slender hips side to side. He could feel is nervous rest at ease knowing Gray was just downstairs. He should have known Gray wasn't going to just leave him like that. This was his house after all.

Gray seemed to be pulling something out of a waffle maker, humming a small tone. Rogue sighed and walked inside noticing the thin strings of an apron tied around his waist and falling down to his backside. He blushed before turning his head.

Gray turned around and grinned at him. "Morning!" he said walking past him and to the table. "I was just about to come and wake you up. Bet me to it." He set down a plate he hand in his hands. "Did my charm work?" he said looking back at him with a wink. Rogue blushed deeper.

"y-yeah" he mumbled. Gray's face fell.

"You alright? Your face is all pink." He walked over and laid a hand on his forehead. "No fever". Rogue shook his head pulling back and letting some space between the two of them.

"I'm fine but I um….. I think you lost your clothes, or do you always cook naked besides an apron?" Gray looked down at himself before shaking his head.

"It's complicated" he mumbled looking around for his clothes. After finding them and throwing them back on, he turned back to Rogue. "Sure you're alright? Nothing wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Sorry" Gray raised an eyebrow but didn't question him anymore.

"You should eat something" he said instead. He walked back into the kitchen, Rogue following. He didn't say anything as he turned the burner off under a small pot. He looked over to Rogue to see him looking down at the floor. "I thought of something." He said. Rogue raised his head high enough to look him in the eyes. "About the guild. I'm going to find the guild master and bet him."

Rogue's eyes widen. "You can't, he's gonna- you can't do it…." Gray frowned.

"He's going to what?"

"Nothing."

"Rogue." The dragon slayer looked up to see Gray staring back at him with a stern look, his jaw set and his hand clenched into a fist. "Did the guild master do that to you?" The question was simple. Yes or no. Rogue couldn't answer it. Gray took a few steps towards him. "Answer me" he said. Rogue lowered his head, his bangs covering his face.

"I- I'm sorry" he mumbled. Gray threw his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He glared at the wall and grinded his teeth together. That sick bastard did that to him, he was the one that hurt Rogue. Not the people in the guild, it was the guild master. He felt sick in the stomach. He was furious now.

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I- I don't know what else to do. I have to let my master know"

"NO, you promised!" Gray sighed and closed his eyes.

"Can I at least tell my team? That should be enough to bet this guy. If not I'll go alone. I don't want him to hurt you. I've thought over it and I realized that person who attacked you yesterday had to be a member of his guild otherwise you just wouldn't be attacked out of nowhere. Clearly he wants you back" Rogue flinched. "Sorry"

"I feel disgusting" Gray pulled away.

"Shouldn't have hugged you, sorry" Rogue pulled him back.

"No I meant I feel disgusting on the inside." Gray frowned.

"You're not disgusting Rogue."

"I feel it"

"Don't" Gray stroked his hair a little and buried the dragon slayer's head in his chest. "If anything _that man_ should feel disgusting for what he did to you. I'll kick his-" Gray paused realizing Rogue was trembling. "Rogue?" Rogue clenched tighter to his shirt and sucked in a breath.

"Please… don't go….don't leave me alone again" Gray's heart broke hearing his words. Again. He was the worst. He should have waited until Rogue woke up before he walked out of the room. _Stupid!_

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry rogue." He said. Rogue pulled away a little and wiped at his eyes.

Rogue didn't need this. Gray was being gentle. Rogue didn't deserve the light treatment. He didn't deserve Gray. He couldn't figure out why Gray was so nice to him, so understanding, not after what he did. He turned away not wanting to see his understanding face. It made him feel worse. His comrades didn't have the comfort he was getting from Gray. _And they may have had it worse!_

"Gray" he said softly, "I- you shouldn't treat me with this kindness. I don't deserve it for what I failed to do in following Sting's orders. I couldn't protect them. And I ran away with them still there. They could still be there" he paused for a second letting that sink in. "my _goodness_ what have _I done_!"

"Rogue!" Gray grabbed his arm and spun him back around and gripped his shoulders. "Nothing that happened was your fault. What happened, happened because that man is a sick heartless man that used you Rouge. You went through the same things they did and maybe even worse. As for them still being there, I doubt it. Sting isn't stupid and would realize something was up by you guys being out for so long which means someone saved them and their worried about you because you're here with me." Gray cupped his cheek and sighed. "There is no reason to beat yourself over it." Rogue looked away. He didn't believe him. Yeah maybe someone saved them but they couldn't be worried about him. It was his fault why that happened to them.

Even so, Gray may have been right, maybe he went through worse. They made him weak, small, defenseless, scared, and worried for his guild mates. Those hands that touched him, those ropes that cut and dug into his skin. He felt ashamed. But he also felt anger towards that man and his guild. They hurt his friends! The pit of his stomach ached for revenge.

And then there was Gray.

The man that saved him and now helping him get through all of this. Gray was protecting him from basically himself. Rogue held onto his hand tighter. There was something there for him in that semi warmth, and only for him.

Rogue snapped his eyes open and turned towards the door, suddenly pulling away. Gray looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Rogue frowned. "Someone's coming" he said as he stood up. Gray did too, looking towards his front door. Just then there was a slight knock.

"Crap" Gray cursed under his breath and grabbed Rogue's hand as he pulled the dragon slayer up his stairs. "Stay up here" he said when he reach the top, "it's most likely my team and I don't want to have to explain this to them, remember our promise" Rogue nodded and went into his bedroom.

Gray jogged back down the stairs and walked over to the door, swinging it open to see Natsu and Happy. Natsu raised his eyebrow before tugging himself inside, happy following him. Gray gulped.

"Oi" Natsu said turning to him with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing? You haven't been to the guild yet. Master had something to tell us." Gray went to say something but Natsu cut him off. "Too late he already did. I'm just here to deliver the message. Might want to take a seat for it though."

Gray cringed. "What is it about? Who knows?"

"Just our team and Gajeel." Happy said jumping into Gray's couch. "Gray did you cook. I smell yummy pancakes"

"Their waffles."

"At twelve o'clock?"

"I woke up late with the craving for waffles. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah can I have some?" Gray sighed, just as Natsu turned towards his stairs and narrowed his eyes.

"Something's not right" he said. Gray panicked. Natsu was a dragon slayer! He could probably smell Rogue. Gray pushed Natsu towards the living room to his chair and sat him down and grinned a fake grin he had to force on. "What the- Gray?" Natsu grabbed his hand stopping him from squishing him into the couch any more than he already was. "What's your problem?"

"Um so what was that message?" Gray looked away trying his best to cover up his strange behavior or the fact that he was hiding Rogue upstairs. Natsu didn't buy it.

"What are you hiding?" he said.

"Nothing" Gray quickly shot back.

"You're lying" Happy said with a grin.

"Shut the heck up cat"

"Nope, he's right. You're lying."

"I'm not" Natsu stood up and got in his face making Gray take a few steps back before Natsu grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Happy go check up stairs." Happy went to get up, Gray stopped him.

"Happy, sit down" Happy sat down.

Natsu growled at Gray and frowned at Happy. "Happy!"

"Sorry he owes me waffles" happy said with a shrug.

"Whatever something smells wrong" he said turning back to Gray now inches away from him.

"Natsu-"

"Shut up you're hiding something" Natsu leaned in into the crook in Gray's neck and sniffed. "Why do you smell different?"

"Get off of me"

"Gray answer-"

"Get off!" Gray shoved Natsu back into the chair and looked away while the anger rushed to his cheeks turning them pink.

"Where is he?"

"Who"

"Rogue"

"What the heck Natsu! Who!?"

"Don't play dumb. I smell him all over you." Gray shrugged trying to play it off despite the fact he'd just been caught red handed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What was it master wanted me to know." Gray walked over to the chair facing Natsu, trying really hard to distract him. It worked a little. Natsu still looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Sabertooth" he said sitting back in his chair. "They've been disbanded, happened last night" Gray's face paled.

"They….did?"

"Yeah. Sting, and Minerva came by earlier and asked master for help so a few of the mages from there are staying at fairy tail until Sting can get the guild back. The funny part is, Rogue's missing and you smell a lot like him."

"Must use the same soap"

"Don't freaking lie to me Gray, this is serious. Sting is worried sick about him. Not to mention what happened to the poor guy." Gray looked away grinding his teeth together. Weather Gray wanted for him to explain or not, Natsu was going to do it anyway. "Yesterday they were set up and a little under half of the guild was…you know, raped. Rogue included. Sting sent out a few mages plus Rogue to a guild that was supposed to be helping them, and got worried after they hadn't come back for over three hours and sent Orga and Rufus to check it out. Come to find out that was what was happening. By the time Orga and Rufus got there Rogue was gone. After handling the guys they returned back to the guild with screaming mages and other people not even wanting to be seen. The guild master was never found. Sting was devastated. They searched for a while looking for Rogue but he never turned up. All they found was some mage from the guild that attacked them, dead in the forest. They thought maybe one tried to go after Rogue when he escaped and he ended up killing him from the anger he felt. Wouldn't blame him. So now you see why if you know something about Rogue you'd better confess. Everyone is out looking for him."

Gray gasped. "No! Everyone knows!?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. Gray cleared his throat and changed his tone, "Just asking 'cause Rogue probably wouldn't have wanted for all those people to know about something like that" he sound convincing. Well convincing enough for Natsu.

"No, the only people who know his me, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel and now you. And Sabertooth of course. Everyone else just knows Rogue is missing and Sabertooth disbanded because of money problems which is also a reason why they disbanded." Gray nodded trying to act as if he already didn't know that. Not the disbanding part though. Then he realized what Natsu said.

"Wait did you say there was a dead mage in the forest." Natsu nodded.

"He belonged to immortal skull, which was the guild that hurt Sabertooth. No one knows why he was dead but their linking it to Rogue in hopes of trying to find him. I was going to go out and look for him but I think I already found him."

"You didn't"

"Gray-"

"_You didn't._ I said I don't know where he is, okay?" Natsu sighed and shook his head.

"Look if there's something going on between you two and you don't want me and Happy to know, I understand but at least let me tell Sting he's alright."

Happy agreed. "Aye! He said "he's alright because he's with his boooooooyfriend!"

Gray blushed waving his hands in front of him. "Nothing like that. Don't play with me Natsu."

Natsu stood up and walked over to Gray clapping a hand to his shoulder. "It's alright man, if you were gay, that'd be okay"

"Aye sir!"

"Shut up! I'm not like that" Natsu puffed out his cheeks chuckling.

"Happy I think we touched a soft spot!" happy chuckled too.

"yeah, I think Gray may have a boyfriend!"

Natsu burst out laughing. "Who is it! Gajeel?"

"Gajeel! Natsu be serious, do you really think I'm bi"

"BL" Happy said. Gray choked on his own spit.

"How do you know about that!?"

"Erza"

"Erza!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray. "Nah, Gajeel would kill him if you asked him out. Laxus?"

Happy crossed his arms over his chest in an X "no way"

"Good point, Freed" Happy grinned.

"Maybe"

Gray glared at them "Don't let Freed hear you saying that"

"OH!" Natsu said snapping his fingers "Bickslow!"

"I always thought he was a little funny" Happy agreed.

"Will you two shut up and focused on the real problem at hand!? I'm not gay okay!?"

Natsu quickly get serious. "That's right. Why do you smell like Rogue? Where is he?" Gray cursed under his breath, he finally gotten them distracted and then directed them back to square one. Him and his big mouth.

"Natsu could you drop the whole Rogue thing. I don't know where he is. I'll help you find him though." He quickly said. Natsu didn't buy it this time either.

"3" he said. Gray blinked at him a few times.

"What? Wait, you're not trying that on me are you? I'm not five idiot."

"You act like it. 2"

"Natsu. Quit"

"1"

"Come on! Cut it out."

"0, Happy!"

Happy jumped up "Aye!" he said before he raced up the stairs. Natsu followed him jumping over the couch.

"Oi!" Gray yelled running after them. "Stop! Natsu!"

Natsu opened a door and peered in which just happened to be a closet. Happy opened one and frowned when he noticed it was a bathroom. They both ran to the last door in the hall and went to open it before Gray tackled them to the ground.

"Stop running in my house!" he scolded. Natsu tried to wiggle a little out of Gray's grasp but he had him tightly pinned down under his body.

"Get off!" Natsu yelled

"No, not until you swear when I do you go straight outside and wait for me out there."

"I'm not making any promises"

"Then you're not getting up"

"Gray!" Gray grabbed Natsu's wrist and pinned above his head and froze them there. "Stop it! Let me go you stupid Popsicle!"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. You should know better than that, Natsu"

"That wasn't a compliment stupid!"

"I'll take it as one. Now be still while I freeze your feet"

"! Get off! Dang it, Happy!"

Happy sat up and turned to the door before Gray grabbed him and froze him to the wall. He looked back down at Natsu and smirked. "Nice try." Natsu tried to move his legs but Gray saddled him to point he could only kick a little.

"Get off you ice princess!"

"Nope, don't feel like it but I would love it if you promised to be a good little dragon and do as I say."

"Over my dead body"

"That could be arranged"

"You're trying to kill me"

"Not yet."

"Get offa me! I'm telling Erza!"

"And?"

"Mira!"

Gray cringed. "You big baby" Natsu smirked.

"Ha! I saw that! You don't want me to tell Mira. Who's the big baby now!" he spat fire laughing up at the ceiling. Gray slammed his hand over his mouth and glared down at him.

"Natsu quit! You'll burn my house down!" Natsu licked the palm of his hand. Gray quickly jerked back wiping his hand on his shirt. "You nasty droopy eyed prick."

"You taste like syrup"

"Does it look like I want to know what I taste like!?"

"Just thought you would want to know."

"I don't."

"Get off"

Gray shook his head crossing his arms over his chest. "What's the magic word?"

"Abra-ca-freaking-dabra"

"The other one"

"Bibidy bobbty boo"

"I don't think you want to get up"

"Fine! Please, please get off of me!"

"I think I think the first one better"

"That's it!" Natsu cocked his head up and blew fire up to Happy melting Gray's ice. Gray quickly froze him again.

"Cold!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu melted him. "Hot!" Gray froze him "Cold! Please stop! I just wanted waffles!" Natsu melted the ice on his wrists then grabbed Gray switching their position until he was top of him now. Then he grabbed Gray's hands pinning them above his head and melted Happy.

"Open the door" Natsu order him.

Gray glared at him "You better not. Waffles!"

Happy pouted "I want the waffles" Natsu rolled his eyes

"I can make you some at home open the stupid door" Happy nodded turning the nob pushing it open to Gray's bedroom.

Nothing.

Gray blinked a few times, where was Rogue?

Happy frowned walking inside. "Natsu I don't think there is anyone in here. I don't see Rogue" he said looking around. Natsu got off of Gray and walked into the room.

"He's hiding something. He didn't want us in here obviously" Natsu looked around. Under the bed, in the closet, even in the dresser.

He looked over to the nightstand and went to open it when Gray grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned. Natsu snatched his hand away and pulled the drawer open.

His eyes went wide before he slammed it back closed turning around, grabbing Happy, and walking out the room . Gray chuckled. "You sick, sick, sick Popsicle" Natsu said as he walked down the stairs, Gray following.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Oh come on like you never used one before" Natsu snapped his head towards him and glared. Then he blushed turning away.

"Shut up" Gray's grin widened.

"Oooh! Is the little Natsu a vir-"

"I said shut up Gray!"

"You are!"

"Shut the heck up!"

"Too cute" Gray teased throwing his arms around Natsu's neck chuckling.

Natsu growled. "Get the heck offa me."

"Want me to help you with that?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Natsu double over in redness.

"You are gay! Get offa me!" Natsu pushed him off stomping towards the door.

"Awwwww, Natsu! Don't leave me now!" Gray whined. Natsu opened the door. Gray just grabbed it and lifted his foot up to the door frame stopping Natsu from leaving.

"Let me out!" he yelled pushing his leg. Gray leaned in grinning.

"How's about a kiss first, honey?" Natsu stuck his tongue out and cringed.

"You stupid Perv." He pushed past his leg and started down his steps, Happy on his head complaining about not understanding what happened. Natsu turned back around a blush still on his cheeks. "Come to the guild, it's boring when I'm not fighting you. We'll go looking for Rogue later ok?"

Gray nodded throwing him a thumbs up. "I'll come, I gotta talk to master anyway. And yeah we'll go looking for Rogue later." Natsu nodded turning around. "Happy I'll being you some waffles" the exceed cheered throwing his paws in the air. Gray chuckled. "And Natsu I'll bring you a big wet kiss, my darling"

"Kiss Juvia you Perv!" he yelled back stomping down into the woods back towards town.

Gray closed the door and locked it up turning to his stairs. Where was Rogue? Did he leave, if so then how? His window looked untouched when he went back to his room to check. He sighed siting on his bed throwing his head into his hands.

"Gray" a voice called out to him. He snapped his head up and looked around. Nothing. Hands snaked around his waist pulling him back a little into a body. He turned around to see Rogue's red eyes softened and staring down to him.

"Rogue? Where were you?"

Rogue smiled. "I hid in the shadows when Natsu-san was coming in. Thank you" he said hugging gray closer. Gray smiled.

"For what?"

"For protecting me again"

"I told you I would idiot." Rogue looked away frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, thank you"

"Rogue, if there's something on your mind tell me." Rogue bit his lip.

"Sting" was all he said. Gray understood.

"You want to see him?" Rogue leaned forward resting his head on Gray's shoulder.

"I don't understand" he said. Gray crinkled his nose

"About what?"

"Why Sting's worried about me, he should be angry"

"Rogue we talked about this. Nothing is your fault. What happened, happened, and I'm here to help you get through that. I promised you that. I swore to myself to do that. So don't go blaming yourself when I'm trying my best to help you."

"So cold" Rogue said slightly rubbing his cheek across Gray's neck. "It's so different"

Gray was now concerned. What did that man do to him? From how Natsu described it, it was a lot worse than he though if they had to disband.

"_Sting sent out a few mages plus Rogue to a guild that was supposed to be helping them, and got worried after they hadn't come back for over three hours and sent Orga and Rufus to check it out. Come to find out that was what was happening."_

Gray cringed. Three hours. They were there for _three hours_. Dear Mavis, what did they do in that three hour period!? How long was Rogue there? He knew he couldn't just ask. Then he would relive what he went through. He didn't want that. He wanted to relieve Rogue of what happened. To comfort him. To protect him. To save him.

"Gray" Rogue gasped as he pulled him closer. Gray turned completely around and hugged Rogue into his chest.

"Rogue-"

"Gray, you're different" Gray looked down at the dragon slayer and narrowed his eyes at him. Rogue looked away. "You're not like that man. You're not warm like them, your touches don't burn" Gray closed his eyes and turned away, clenching his teeth.

"Oh god" he gasped. What did they do! Gray just wanted to find these people and kick every single last one of their…..!

"_The guild master was never found."_

Gray grinded his teeth together. He was the one that touched Rogue and he had to be the one still out. Still out there probably looking for Rogue. To take him and do that again to him. Gray won't let him. Over his dead body. He was protecting Rogue now, no other man was going to touch him. Probably not even Sting.

But he wanted to see Sting. Gray couldn't help that, they were really close, like brothers. Gray couldn't take that away from him, but now he had to just focus on keeping him a secret and healing him.

Healing him?

Healing him!

Gray looked down at Rogue and pulled his head up to his then he smiled. "My touches will heal you Rogue" he said "I'll freeze away all the pain, I swear"

Rogue closed his eyes. "Thank you Gray"

"Stop thanking me. All of you. I'll heal all of you. I'll be the one to face of that guild master and kick his butt." Rogue wrapped his arms around Gray's waist as he felt tears boil up. He knew he didn't deserve Gray but he needed him, he needed this right now.

Gray was all he need right now.

Before he knew it, he had started to bail in his arms. Gray didn't once pull away. He held the other man closer to him and let him cry out his frustrations.

"You don't have to go through this alone, I'll be here. I'll be there for you. I'll freeze everything away. I'll soothe your pain and protect you from any more pain and heal the scars you already have because this is something I want to do, Rogue"

~X~

Gray looked over to Rogue as he slept soundly on the couch. After a little while, he calmed down and immediately went straight to sleep again. Gray smiled. He felt a new warmth in seeing Rogue at peace. If he was fine, Gray could rest at ease knowing he way okay. It was funny realizing he only just started having full conversations with the other man the day before. But now he wanted to make sure Rogue was safe and make sure the guild master of immortal skull was found and brought to him. He won't touch him. The dragon slayer was under his protection now.

Gray walked over and crouched down to Rogue's sleep form. He happily poked his cheek in temptation to touch his cute sleeping face. Rogue stirred a bit before his eyes slowly opened and peered up at the ice mage grinning in his face. "Gray?"

Gray stopped smiling. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?" he asked Rogue's eyes sadden and he bit his lip. Gray frowned at the change in his expression and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked this time.

Rogue whimpered before launching himself at Gray, wrapping his arms around his neck "Gray" he moaned almost in a whisper. The other man started to get worried.

"Nightmare?"

"Please" Rogue said his voice muffled from his face pressing tightly into his shirt. "Just- just hold me, Gray" the ice mage nodded pulling him closer.

After a few minutes of just being held, Rogue pulled back and smiled at Gray. "I'm sorry" he said. "I just….."

"You don't have to explain" Gray said just as his doorbell rang. He groaned as he got up. "I swear to Mavis if that's Natsu again….." he opened his bedroom door and started to leave when Rogue jumped up and followed after him.

"It's not Natsu, they smell different."

"Erza?" Rogue shook his head. Gray frowned. "Lucy?" Rogue shook his head again.

"I think it's you're guild master." Gray's eyes widen.

"Master? I wonder why? Natsu came over and told me everything." He sighed. "I guess you're going to have to stay in here again. Sorry"

"No, I'm going this time." Gray frowned.

"I don't know…."

"It's just you're master. Someone should know I'm not dead other then you. And I'll ask him to tell Sting so he won't worry" Gray shook his head

"I really don't know Rogue,"

"Please. I don't want Sting to worry and….Frosch, she must be terrified" Gray nodded

"Alright fine but just master. For now. Alright?" Rogue nodded. They tugged down the stairs and into the living room before stopping at the door. Gray looked back at Rogue just in case he was getting second thoughts before turning back to the door and unlocking it.

Swinging it open who stood there wasn't just master.

Gray and Rogue froze as his eyes narrowed at them. "Sting" he said turn his head to the right where another person stood. "I found him"

Just then Sting stepped into the door frame his eyes landing on Gray then to Rogue were they locked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit of a mess. His eyes went wide staring at Rogue before he launched himself at him pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Rogue! Where the heck did you go after all that happened! I though the guild master had took you off somewhere! I thought they killed you! Fro hasn't stopped crying and Rufus won't even look at me. Yukino is worried sick and she and Orga haven't stopped searching! Don't you dare scare me like that again! Dear god, please don't scare me like that." Sting hugged him tighter. "Rogue, I love you"

Gray felt a sharp pang in his chest hearing those words. That's when Sting turned to him. "You" he said the sharp edge in his voice making Gray flinch and take a step back. "I'll kill you if you touched Rogue, no you touched him. Your nasty scent is all over him. I'll. Kill. You!"

"Sting" Gray said slowly

"Shut up. I'll freaking kill you" Sting grabbed Gray's collar and shoved him to a wall.

"That's enough" Master called out. "Let's just talk for a moment before you start wanting to kill off people. Gray you've got some explaining to do"

Sting reluctantly let go as Gray slumped to the ground still shocked from the cold look in Sting's eyes. If Master wasn't there, he really would have tried to kill him.

Rogue quickly grabbed Gray's hand and frowned at sting. "Don't. Touch. Him." he growled. Sting just stared back down at him with a stunned and confused expression. Rogue turned back to Gray. "Gray?" he said lacing his fingers in his.

Gray smiled. He reach up and cupped his cheek. "I'm fine. It's okay." Gray looked back at Sting and glared at him. "You shouldn't be so harsh around him, from what I was told you know what he went through. Be careful of what you say." He snapped. Sting clenched his teeth.

"Don't talk like you know him" he slurred.

"I said enough!" Master said stepping inside and slamming the door closed. "Talk now" he ordered. Gray stood up, rouge not letting go of his hand.

Gray wasn't going to let Sting just take rogue from him, Rogue wasn't any better than he was before. Gray wasn't going to lose not when he just got Rogue.

_He_ was protecting him.


	3. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus &amp; Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


	4. Thank You All! It's Good to be back

Hey guys. So a little while ago I explained to you guys that something happened to me and that was why I stopped writing.

Lot's of you guys were asking me what had happned and things like that so i'm just going to come out and say it.

A very important person had read one of my stories and claimed it boring in a contest I submitted it in. People laughed and said the same and this person even picked apart my story and pointed out everything I did wrong.

That story I submitted was, _I see myself in Daddy's arms._ (I know right!)

As you see i have started to write again and thanks to a now very important man in my life, I've gotten my flow back.

I feel as if i let you guys down with my crappy stories and I promise that will happen no more.

If you have not noticed, I have went through my stories and some have been deleted. Don't worry they'll come back after being rewritten. The ones I have not deleted were either new, or just too important to me because those are the stories you guys have followed the most. And with a little help, I'm am training to become better for you guys and started a new wave of stories I believe are powerful and strong that i will share soon.

Thank you all for the support.

It feel great to be back.

I love you dearly.

Mehri,

xXGajeel-LucyXx


	5. Unfathomable Healing of Coldness

**Its been a while, but here you go a Chapter of my Gray X Rogue story. I was reading the reviews and honestly i had forgotten how much you guys liked this story, so sorry for the long wait. I always feel inclined to say that.**

**And thank you guys for all the support, everything is good now. I'm doing contests again and i'm rebuilding_ I see myself in Daddy's arms._ I promise you guys it's coming back. Its been a year, but it's coming back and it's going to be so much better than before.**

**Anyway thanks for keeping up with my stories. **

**Love you guys much!**

**Enjoy the chapter, i've given you a lot of touching romance in this chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

Master was able to get everyone to sit down. It took him a while to keep Sting off Gray, but after a little time, he sat calmly beside him on the couch across from Gray and Rogue. Gray palmed his hands into his knees. The weight of Sting's intensive glare was holding him down. Sting grimly held himself together, but he couldn't bare to see Rogue clenching on to Gray the way he was. Master cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Now," he said slowly, "Gray you've got a lot of explaining to do." He says. "We can start with you finding Rogue. How did he end up here?" Gray looked down at Rogue, silently asking for his permission to tell them. When Rogue slowly dipped his head, Gray took in a deep breath and got started on his story.

"After my mission with Natsu and the others, i made it home. Before i could even come completely into the house i heard loud cries of pain. I was worried for who ever it was and tracked the noises to an opening where i met Rogue literally falling out the sky. He severely injured and was just in a battle, "He looks up and waves his hand at Sting, "you know what happened before that, Rogue didn't want to return to the guild because he felt guilty that he couldn't protect the others." Sting lounged forward to say something but Master held him back, motioning for Gray to continue. "Rogue was attacked by a powerful mage, most likely from that Guild Immortal Skull. He was blasted out into the sky and i was able to catch him. We fell in a pond, and after he explain a bit of what was going on, he came back to my place because our clothes were wet and didn't want him to catch a cold. Here, he explained everything to me." Gray looks over to Rogue,his head hung low and his hand clutching onto Gray's pants. "Again he didn't want to face you," he said directed to Sting, "or the guild. So i offered for him to stay here as long as he wanted to until he was ready to face you guys."

Master slowly nodded when Gray was finished. "Is this true Rogue?" Sting asked weakly. Rogue never once looked up at him.

"I was terrified." He replied. "What was Sting going to say? What would he do? Would Sting be angry? Sting would kick me out the guild. Sting would hate me-"

"Shut the hell up! That's bull crap!" Sting yelled. "I could never...never, never hate you Rogue. No one blames you for what happened. No one faults you...no one's angry. _I'm_ not angry Rogue." Sting looks up and smiles. "So come home. Come back to the guild. Everyone is worried about you, i was worried about you." Tears ran down his cheeks, he looks down and clenches his hands into a fists. "What's it about Gray that made you want to stay with him anyway? You don't know none of the Fairy Tail members in that way, but Gajeel. Why did you go to him? _I'm_ your best friend, i'm supposed to always be there for you. Why didn't you come to me?" Rogue didn't say anything, he turned his head away from all of them.

Gray wanted Sting to stop talking. He was making Rogue feel worse. He was already crushed from being abused, what more did they want to do to him?"Sting" he said lowly, "Don't make him feel worse."

"Make him feel worse?" Sting repeated. "Make him feel worse, what the hell does that have to do with what i said!? I just want him to come back home. Why does it have to be you! Why did he come here to you!? What good have you done for him?"

Master cut in then, "Sting!"

"Rogue," he began to plead, "Come home, lets come home. Everyone..." Rogue looked up at him, Gray could see the tears parading down his cheeks. "Everyone is waiting on you, they want you to come back...we missed you."

"What about the ones who I couldn't protect?" Rogue fired back. Sting's eyes widen.

"Rogue!"

"What about the ones who screamed!? The ones who called out for me to save them!? What about the ones who screamed in pain!? The ones who looked for me to come after them!? What about them! Where they worried!? Where they looking for me!? Do they miss me!?" Sting stared dumbfounded. Rogue kept crying, the tears pools of pain that poured from his eyes. "You wouldn't understand." he finally says, "I just want to stay with Gray for a while. I can't go back to the guild."

Rogue got up, his head dropped. Gray watched as he slumped down the hall and climbed weakly up the stairs. Gray felt his chest squeeze in Rogue's pain. He didn't even know just how heavy this all must have been on him. Everything, he completely didn't understand and it pained him. He wanted to be right there behind him and wrap his arms around him and hold him, comfort him. He needed at least one sure person at his side in this moment. Gray knew because Rogue didn't know him as much as he knew his guild mates, Gray was the perfect person to comfort him. The weight of it being his own guild mates, the people he sees everyday, tore him apart.

"Please," Gray said after a while of just silence. "Can we end it here for today. I need to be with him right now." Sting got up immediately and stomped himself out the door, slamming it behind him. Gray took in a deep breath and looked over to Master as he took a stand.

"I expect you to check in and give updates on Rogue's behavior. I'll send Gajeel over a few times to check on him as well." Gray nodded and walked his guild master to the door. "Take good care of him. "Master says. "You're the only one who can look after him at the moment so take this job seriously."

"Its not a job" Gray corrected, "This is something chose to do not only because it's right, but because i really am starting to care for Rogue. I really do care about him. I'll check in tomorrow." Master gave him a small sad smile and walked out. At that moment Gray remembered something called out to his master. When he turned back around, Gray made his request.

* * *

After letting Master go, Gray tugged himself up the stairs and knocked on the door Rogue locked himself behind. "Rogue, how do you feel?" he asked, "Do you want anything to eat? Are you hungry?" Rogue opened the door and let Gray in.

"No," he said, "i'm fine" Gray watched as he slowly marched himself over to the bed, climbed on top of it and curled up.

"Rogue..." Gray walked over and sat at the edge, his back to him. He closed his eyes and pushed his hands to his face. "I don't understand." He says slowly, "i don't think i'll ever understand. I want to know the extend of the pain you're feeling right now, but i can't. I didn't see what you saw, i didn't hear what you heard...i didn't feel what you felt...Damn it!" Gray turned to him then and climbed next to him on the bed, taking Rogue's smaller body in his. Rogue instantly latched onto Gray, damping his shoulder with more tears. "I want to know how you feel, i want to help you. But all i can do is want. There's nothing i can do." Gray clenched onto him. "I can't erase it all from your head, i can't. All i can do avenge you. All i can do is help you constantly run away from it."

Rogue pulled away a bit and stared Gray deeply, "What if i don't to run anymore. What if i want to face this. I have to face this, right?" Gray shook his head.

"You don't have to face it as long as i'm here. I'll face it for you-"

"But what am i doing to help myself?" Rogue began a soft sob again, "If i lose myself...I lose it all. Everything .I wouldn't be able to face anything, anyone." Gray couldn't find anything to say. He was right. He couldn't hide. The more he tried to hide form the more he tried to run away and act like it never happened, the more the pain was going to attack him. The more the pain was going to come in and try to break him down. The more untouchable he would become to Gray.

Gray didn't want him to give up, he wanted Rogue to be able to face this squarely. "Don't let go.." he whispered "You're not alone this time." Gray took his hand and pressed it to his chest. Rogue stared at him. He could feel the rocketing heartbeat within Gray's chest, it made him feel a little bit closer to him, to know that Gray had one. One beating. "I'm right here with you." Gray said," I'll heal you remember?" What was happening? Gray suddenly felt his face moving in closer to Rogue. But the other man didn't pull away. He stayed, glued to him. "All those screams, all those voices in you're head...i'll save you. So don't give up." Gray took the back of Rogue's head and pushed the younger male into his lips. Rogue's eyes widen. He wanted to run, he didn't want this. He wanted out of this embrace, but Gray had him cadged him in.

"Mmmhph!" Rogue, tugged away, shoving Gray in his chest, "No, don't its disgusting." Gray took him and pulled him back in. His kiss, stealing Rogue away from himself. Rogue wanted to fight it, scream, he wanted to get away. This was just like that time. Just like those hands, just like those feelings he had before. "No!" Rogue shoved him away again. "Stop it!" Gray took his hands and locked them behind his back.

Gray didn't know what he was doing anymore, but something...something within Gray's body told him the only way he could help Rogue through this was to replace those bitter memories. He had to make Rogue relive this, but...Gray wouldn't be them. Gray wouldn't attack him. He'd be trying to help him. He'd be...Loving him.

Rogue's mouth was shot away from Gray again, "Please," he panted, "Gray, stop it."

"Whose name did you just say?" Rogue stared at him. Gray starred back and let his hands go, "Who's name did you just say?" He repeated.

"...Gray-"

"Right, i'm not them. I'm fighting him." Gray's hand grazed Rogue's neck. "Where did he touch you? I'll cleanse it. Where did he touch you!?" Rogue's chest was over flowing with feelings. He felt disgusted, terrified, angry, all the negative feelings a person could possibly feel. He felt worse of all rejected. Yet, this moment was different. This moment would be different. Above everything, Rogue felt relieved this was Gray. These were Gray's hands touching him. These where Gray's lips kissing him. This was Gray's cold,warmth. This was all Gray and he was there to help him. To replace those memories with ones of gentleness, sweetness, with love. That's why Gray was doing this. This is why Gray was here with him in this moment. Not to hurt him, but to heal. "If you don't want this, tell me now before i continue."Gray said. Rogue looked him in the eyes. "If we do this you have to look at me the whole time. You can't turn your head, you have to look at me." Rogue weakly nodded. Gray took in a deep breath. "If something happens, if you get a memory, warn me before it gets bad. Safe words."

"No?" Gray shook his head.

"You're going to say that regardless, it's going to scare you at first." Gray looked around the room. He tried to think of something Rogue could say that would warn him if what he did was too much for him to handle. "Ice." He said, "Ice, say that word and i'll stop everything. Okay?" Rogue dipped his head in a reply. "Are you sure about this?" Rogue looked into his eyes.

"Not really," He replied, "But i want to get better. To be fixed."

"I'm not fixing you. You aren't broken. You're afraid and i'm just freezing those fears away." Rogue said nothing and looked away from him. Without warning, Gray grabbed Rogue's chin and turned him back to look at him. "Look at me the whole time." He told him. "Look at only me." Gray dipped down and captured his lips into his again. Their eyes stayed connected the whole time.

It felt wrong to Rogue during the kiss. He wanted it all to stop, but at the same time he couldn't pull away. In his head he repeated Gray's words. He watched him the whole time. This was Gray, not that man. This was Gray. This was Gray.

This was _Gray_.

Gray slowly trailed his lips down Rogue's jaw. Rogue was shaking a bit. Gray held him under his arms, he wanted Rogue to feel him. He had to feel him, to never once forget who the person touching him in the moment was. Gray pressed a kiss to Rogue's neck. He never once for a moment did anything roughly. He was as gentle as he could be in this moment. He had to be. He was afraid he'd break Rogue.

Rogue's eyes snapped closed the moment Gray took the hem of his shirt and went to hike it up over his head. "No," Gray warned, "Open your eyes." Rogue tried, he really did, but his body wasn't under his control. Gray sighed and pulled the dragon slayer into his arms. "Open your eyes, Rogue...i'm not going to hurt you i swear. Look at me." But he couldn't. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't look at Gray. He just couldn't! _This was Gray, This was Gray, This was Gray._ He repeated it over and over again, but he couldn't. His body didn't believe his mind. Gray suddenly, grabbed Rogue, hiking him under his legs, picking him up. He pushed Rogue down onto his back and wrapped his legs around his waist. "i understand." he said into Rogue's ear. "Hold on a second." Gray pulled away a bit and pushed himself down Rogue's body, down to his stomach. "Rogue?" The dragon slayer replied with a small turn of his head. "Rogue." Gray pushed Rogue's shirt up and lit the tips of his fingers with ice. he remembered what Rogue said before about the natural coldness in his body, he had to use that to an advantage.

He took his now really cold hand and pressed it to the center of his stomach. Rogue whimpered, instantly jerking away, but Gray had him locked where he was. Gray trailed his hands up his stomach and to his chest. "Rogue," Whispered as he did so, "I'm right here. Why don't you open your eyes and look at me?"

Very slowly, Rogue was able to open his eyes back at him. Gray gave him a warm smile. "Good," he said. Pulling, Rogue up into his arms, Gray pulled his shirt fully off.

"Cold." Rogue mumbled, When Gray licked a small path from his jaw to his chest. "Its cold." Gray hummed.

"Cold" he confirmed. Gray pulled back and looked down at Rogue. He never seen another person the way he saw Rogue in this moment. His cheeks where tented a dark red and his same toned eyes were directed up into his. "I'm cold." Gray took his own shirt and pulled it over his head. When he did, he leaned down to Rogue and pressed his chest into his. Their heart beats roared against each other, both terrified of one another. But it worked. Somehow, this moment worked for the both of them. Gray wanted to med himself into Rogue. As silly as it sounded, he wanted to absorb all of his pain. He had to absorb it all. He needed to. Not just for himself, but for Rogue.

Gray began to slowly pulling Rogue's pants and boxers down, being as gentle as he could, he kisses and let the coldness of his body rain all over Rogue. He calmed him with his coldness, yet terrified him with his touch. Rogue didn't know what to feel in this moment. The positives were over taking the negatives, yet the feeling of being used is what really petrified him. Would Gray give up on him if this didn't work? Would he make him face Sting again? What would happen if Rogue couldn't get over this?

"Stop thinking." Came Gray's voice. Rogue focused his eyes back on him catching Gray's eyes in his. Rogue looked away for a brief moment. Gray came back down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"Gray?" Gray looked down at Rogue as he closed his eyes. "I'm scared."

"Sorry, What do you want me to do?" Rogue presented his hand. Gray narrowed his eyes. No. Rogue wasn't broken. He was just scared. He was only scared. And yes, he'd freeze every fear those people put in him. He was going to cover himself in Rogue and make him forget everything. Gray took his hand and laced his fingers in his. "This good enough?" He asked. When Rogue nodded, it soothed him. He knew Rogue feeling completely comfortable would be pretty much impossible in this moment, but he really didn't want him to be scared. Gray took in a deep breath and took his free hand and gripped the base of his cock. Rogue's eyes grew wide and immediately began to shake his head.

"No, Gray! Wait." Gray didn't freeze though. He made his hand colder and slowly began to pump his hand up and down the other man's staff. "Gray!" Rogue's eyes shot closed and he turned away. Gray got a bit worried and slowed down a bit.

"Ice?" Rogue sighed and cringed.

"No, i think i'm okay. The coldness is helping."

"Don't hold back, if you need me to stop, tell me." Rogue nodded. "Now open your eyes and look at me."

Once more, Rogue slowly peeked down at Gray. He had leveled his lips to his base and was now taking it in. Rogue was okay at first, Gray's mouth didn't scare him. It was different. Rogue looked down and watched Gray slowly push himself all the way down before sucking all the way back up. Rogue hissed at the feel. Between Gray's cold tongue and the rest of the warm of his mouth, it felt awkward. Rogue closed his eyes and turned away from him.

"Rogue." Gray warned, "Look at me." Rogue looked back down just as Gray took him back into his mouth. For a moment it was just Rogue and Gray. Gray sucking Rogue off slowly, but steadily. Every time his head dipped down, Rogue would moan, feeling a bit of the pleasure in this. But it still mad him feel weird. It was still awkward to him. He didn't truly know if he liked it. But he could tolerate it. That was before images flooded his mind. When Rogue would look down, Gray's eyes turned dark green and intimidating. His face changed to _that man_. Gray's cold, warm body was gone.

"NO!" Rogue shot away, ripping himself out of Gray's mouth and turning his body to the side and curled up. "Don't touch me! Ice! Ice!"

Gray pulled away quickly. He felt bad, Maybe he was too straight forward. They had to end it there, he didn't want to risk Rogue being permanently afraid of his touch. "Okay. We can stop there. " Gray said slowly. Rogue tensed up when Gray moved in behind him. "Rogue." He whispered. "Its okay, i'm not going to do it again." Gray hesitantly wrapped his arms around Rogue.

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." Gray sighed and pulled the younger dragon slayer closer into his chest.

"I told you to stop saying sorry didn't I? It's okay. I was going too far. We'll try again another day." Rogue turned and pressed his cheek against Gray's chest. Gray snuggled him in closer. "Don't worry, i'm here." Rogue closed his eyes and let himself, just this once be locked in Gray's embrace. Just this once will it be alright for Gray to hold him. He knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve Gray at all, but he wanted him. All he wanted was Gray.

All he needed right now was Gray.


End file.
